


Games in Hueco Mundo

by SatanicViolator



Category: Bleach
Genre: Card Games, F/F, Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator





	Games in Hueco Mundo

Mila enjoyed wet sounds coming from under the table almost as much as her luck in the cards. She smiled as she saw Apacci's and Sung Sun's faces. Both of them looked bit puzzled and Apacci couldn't hide her disappointment.   
"You don't have to hurry" she said, looking under the table and put her cards on the table, smiling. "Four Starks and one Harribel, my ladies" she said with triumhant look.  
"Stark, two Aizens and two fraccions" said Apacci, showing again that she never had a uck in cards.  
"Very good. And you, Sung Sun" Mila asked with mocking tone.  
"Oh, just that" said Sung Sun and revealed her deck. Mila's smile turned into shock.  
"What? Five Aizens? No way!" Mila was furious.   
"Looks like I won" Sung Sun smiled. "Care to gimme the prize?"  
"Like I have a choice" Mila sighed and offerd a black leash to the other fraccion.   
Under the table Rangiku Matsumoto crawled from between Mila's legs right between Sung Sun's. Soon the wet sounds were heard again and Mila started to shuffle cards again. She was determined to win before their slave made Sung Sun come.


End file.
